1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron powder useful in water-atomized powder metallurgy, and further relates to a method of manufacturing the iron powder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, water-atomized iron powder is made by atomizing molten steel with high pressure water. This is often followed by annealing, softening and reducing, removing oxide film from particle surfaces, and crushing. Performance of all of these steps is considered necessary. Thus, the possibility of cost reduction by eliminating processing steps is limited.
When sintered parts are made of iron powder, it is necessary to compact the iron powder with addition of lubricant and additive alloy component powders, followed by sintering the resulting green compact at a high temperature and further sizing for dimensional adjustment. Accordingly, the cost of the entire process is further increased.
Cost reduction is important. Every effort must be made to reduce manufacturing costs of, for example, automobile parts. For that purpose substantial efforts have been made.
However, omissions of any process steps, in particular, omission of annealing, softening and reducing steps has not been achieved because the water-atomized iron powder is solid due to its quenched structure and is difficult to compact. Further, although a considerable amount of oxygen is introduced into the iron powder as a sintering material, oxygen is generally considered harmful to sintered parts.
For example, although Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Sho 51-20760 discloses a method of manufacturing iron powder in which molten steel is produced in a converter and vacuum decarbonization apparatus, this method includes annealing and reducing powder atomized with water and drying.
Further, Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. Sho 56-45963 discloses a method of improving the characteristics of iron powder by mixing a finished powder that has been subjected to annealing and reducing with an atomized raw iron powder that was not subjected to annealing or reducing. Although it is desired to use atomized raw iron powder not subjected to annealing or reducing, predetermined characteristics cannot be achieved by that powder alone.
Further, although Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Sho 63-157804 discloses a process for manufacturing atomized iron powder by suppressing oxidization and carburizing as much as possible by the addition of alcohol etc. to the atomizing water, the resulting iron powder contains 0.01% or more of C and is easily hardened at the cooling speed achieved by atomized water, although it contains a small amount of oxygen. The resulting iron powder cannot be compacted in dies and requires further annealing and softening.
On the other hand, it is necessary to minimize dimensional changes caused in the manufacturing process.
In particular, since the achievement of dimensional accuracy without depending upon sizing leads to the omission of process steps and accordingly to cost reduction, efforts have been made along those lines.
For example, Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. Sho 56-12304 discloses and proposes a technology for improving dimensional accuracy by particle size distribution and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei 3-142342 discloses and proposes technology for predicting and controlling the dimensional change in sintering according to powder configuration.
Although iron powder for powder metallurgy contains added lubricant etc. in addition to Cu powder and graphite powder, since the iron powder is moved or transported to replace the container in which it is contained, the added Cu powder and graphite powder tend to segregate, so that the components of the powder are easily dispersed. Consequently, dimensional changes caused in sintering are likely to happen, and a subsequent sizing process is conventionally indispensable.
Taking the aforesaid defects of the prior art into consideration, an important object of the invention is to provide technology for producing at low cost iron powder that is suitable for sintering. Another object of the invention is to reduce manufacturing costs of iron powder while retaining compactibility (formability). Further, another object of the invention is to lower manufacturing costs of powder as well as to manufacture an iron powder for use in powder metallurgy having stable dimensional changes in sintering, and in particular having limited dimensional dispersion with respect to the dispersion of graphite.